The song of wandering death
by Gannicus
Summary: Harry is sent by Death on a mission to Westeros to retrieve the hallows he supposedly destroyed. AU. Dragonlord!Harry, past!Harry/Luna.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire or Harry Potter.

**_A/N_**_: This story is AU and I'll use this author's notes to point out a few things that I probably won't feel compelled to expand on during the story._

Harry has good eyesight; Harry never befriended Ron or dated Ginny; Harry and Luna became friends in her first year, and he treated her like a proper friend and stopped her bullying problem. Harry wasn't as starved for affection as he was in canon and wasn't as trusting to others;

Harry was more dedicated to learning magic; Harry's is more athletic than his canon self. Harry took advantage of the fact wizards in general are not prone to exercising and trained his body with sports other than quidditch. Harry kept the Philosopher's stone, but didn't use it.

Harry doesn't forgive Dumbledore for the revelation about Snape being the one who told Voldemort the phophecy. In an epic cool moment Harry denies Snape's request of seeing his mother eyes and Harry instead turns his back on him and walks away as the building explodes.

Harry sees Lily at the white train station, not Dumbledore. Harry fights Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts in a proper duel, and defeats him.

_R+L=J; The characters ages will probably be the ones from the TV show.__  
__I might accidentally butcher the ASoIaF storyline. Sorry in advance._

If you read everything and still dares to proceed, know that this is my first fanfiction. English is not my native language and I don't really use it in writing much. You probably could be doing something better with your time.

**_End of Author's Notes._**

Character Ages:

Harry Potter: 18

Elia Martell: 26

Rhaenys Targaryen: 3

HARRY I

Time... How long ago was it? Harry had distant memories of being an underfed child who was abused by his relatives in a suburban house. He eventually discovered himself as a wizard, who had his life dictated by some bullshit prophecy.

Harry remembered studying magic and being tested not only academically but physically and psychologically as well, vague flashes of trolls, giant spiders, a giant snake, giants, mermen, werewolves, vampires, a crazed racist cult, dragons, living dead and finally the final boss: the evil dark lord that thought himself immortal, who ended up being only a shell of what was once a man too afraid to die and be forgotten.

But Harry also suffered loss, of the life he could have lived if his parents had been alive to raise him each time he found a new detail about his parents life, of his godfather, and the werewolf friend of his parents who wallowed in too much self-pity to meet him, the death a few of his friends and schoolmates in the battle of Hogwarts.

His memories were now speeding through various events in his life. The angry ginger family that tried to insert themselves in his life, the greasy potions professor who loved his mother but got her killed, the old man with the half-moon eyes who orchestrated everything but was eventually unsuccessful in his quest for glory, dying of poison. Good riddance.

Harry eventually defeated the dark lord, and refused to help the wizards on the aftermath of the battle. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in pursuit of budding dark wizards, why should he give up having any sort of life of his own for the people who were always torn between hating him and idolizing him.

He eventually discovered all his possessions in multiples vaults and stored the gold and whatever interested him in assorted magical trunks, curious… an egg. He carefully stored it away in one of the trunks. Harry search for anything else of interest and also kept the different books, tomes and scrolls. He also stored Gryffindor's sword in his mokeskin pouch, it was only right, after all.

Travelling around the world with Luna was fun, with all his money he didn't particularly needed to get a job, so he was free to follow his enthusiastic lover in trips to different countries to search for the mythical creatures only she could see, he indulged her in her beliefs, and had the feeling she knew it all along.

Harry decided to destroy the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone once he was told many rumors were being made about him possessing the three of them. The powerful wand had too bloody a history and he wanted no part in that, or that his loved ones took part in it unwillingly, and the stone even though it could be a comfort seeing your departed loved ones, It wasn't worth depending too much on it and stop living.

He decided to use the veil on the Death Chamber to dispose of them, Infiltrating the ministry again was easy enough. But as he got there he heard the voices again, which were clearer then they were the first time, too many voices to tell apart, in many strange and different languages and for some reason, he was able to understand them all.

The voices begged. For forgiveness, for healing, for mercy, like they were pleading directly with him. He didn't want any part in this, so he picked the wand and threw it against the veil, which seemed to momentarily pulse angrily, wasting no time he also threw the stone, which caused a different reaction, the voices went silent.

The Ministry's structure started to tremble, and cracks could be seen spreading through the walls, too fast for him to react he was pulled into the veil, everything was silent.

Harry opened his eyes to see a cloaked figure sitting on some sort of throne, he couldn't see his or her face, but the pale arm he could see looked feminine enough.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my master? Took you long enough" The voice sounded male and female at the same time.

"Master? What is this place? Who are you?" fired off Harry, with a hand on his head, which seemed to be in throbbing pain.

He felt the cloaked figure smile. _Weird._ "Let's just say it wasn't a good idea to part with those particular possessions master. The balance was broken. The Master of Death must stay with the hallows."

"The Master of Death? Like the children's tale? I'm not master of anything!" roared Harry, but the figure just seemed amused. Then he felt what could be passed as... anger?

"You can't use them simply to fulfill your childish wishes. Like wearing the cloak to hide from professors at your school. Using the stone because you miss your mommy and daddy. From the moments those items recognized you as their owner you assumed a responsibility." _The voice was relentless._

_It wasn't like I chose to use them for selfish reasons, there were always some serious event going on that forced me to use the cloak, and I only used the stone once. _Rationalized Harry.

The voice paused and drummed its fingers at the throne where it was sitting. "The moment you parted with the hallows they screamed for their master, you, and so by feeling their connection to you they pulled you along to their destination."

Harry could only blankly stare ahead in realization of his earlier actions. Hadn't the magical world placed enough of a burden on him with Lord Voldemort? Being Master of Death seems on a whole other level.

His still owned his father's cloak, and did in fact use the Resurrection Stone when he accepted his imminent death and wanted to see his loved ones, and he held the Elder Wand after defeating the dark lord, but he never had them on his person at the same time. Why the hell is his like so freaking complicated?

"I never wanted any of this! I just want to have a normal life for once, and not worry about a connection with a madman or what kind of creature would try to kill me next!"

His outburst amused the cloaked figure again."What fun would that be? Now Master, our time is running up, do you remember that particular encounter in the white train station with your mother?" He/she questioned Harry.

"Of course I do" was Harry's angry response. _How could I not? It was one of the few times I could see and talk to my mother. But I chose life, for Luna and for myself.__  
_  
"I'll offer you a similar choice to that time, find my gifts and return them to me, and I'll give you a _ride_ back home… or you can choose to stay on this side and die here." The voice suggested.

_Not really a choice then. _Thought Harry bitterly.

"They have been spread around the world again, only this time with a small setback." The figure giggled and stood from its throne. It sounded weird coming from the two voices.

"If you already decided then please go through the door on my right, master." The figure clapped its hands in expectation and walked up to Harry.

"Oh! What fun! Master, you might feel a little light-headed, try not to faint!" Harry felt a light touch on his shoulder only to feel the headache returning with full force and his vision going black.

He woke up to screams. Everywhere. The stench all around him was awful and he seemed to be in some sort of alley and the were people running about. _Bloody knights?!_

_What the hell is going on here?_

Soldier in armors of red and gold color were killing unarmed citizens, women, children, and they seemed to be too many to stop. Harry wasted no time and apparated silently to the top of the nearest building which seemed to be some sort of spiked castle and looked on to what could only be called a massacre.

_"This city wouldn't be misplaced in a medieval movie." _Thought Harry_._ He moved down from his position before he could be spotted by anyone. This castle looked invaded already. Some of the bodies even looked like they were torn in half.

Harry heard screams coming from inside of the castle and followed the sound in, and stunned any unsuspecting stray knight who appeared in his way. He eventually got to a room where he saw the bloodied corpse of an infant, with his head seemingly crushed, a sobbing black haired woman dressed in scraps, and a huge armored man which seemed to be trying to rip the rest of her clothes while she protected her modesty.

_Seriously? What kind of asshole gets a boner after he kills a baby? _Harry wandlessly vanished the hulking man's armor and weapon and with a shout of "Stupefy!" Harry shot his spell at the unprotected man, who turned in his surprise only to be hit in the face and be thrown with his back against the wall.

The woman looked at him in surprise. The anger in him amplified the power of the spell and a satisfying crunch of bones could be heard as the knight fell unmoving to the floor.

The crying woman looked on in surprise at the newcomer. "Rhaenys!" she shouted as she clumsily stood up and started to run to the next room which seemed to be a bedroom.

Harry quietly followed her and saw as she threw herself against another knight who seemed to be dragging something from under the bed. A little girl. "Stop! My Rhaenys!"

The knight snorted and stared hungrily at the barely dressed woman. "Tywin Lannister orders. The Targaryen spawn won't live another day." The bulky knight said.

When the knight rose to slap the woman away, Harry could take a look at his features and was reminded of his fat uncle Vernon. "Stay there and wait your turn, Targaryen whore." bellowed the Vernon look-alike.

When Harry saw the knight reaching for his sword, he quickly aimed a severing charm against his arm which sliced his gauntlet away with his hand. "AH! FUCK!" screamed Vernon 2 in pain. "Quickly get the little girl" Harry shouted to the woman as he quickly sent a Reparo at her torn clothes.

She wasted no time in reacting to this new development and picked the scared little girl up while Harry proceeded to stun the wailing knight, who dropped to the floor. They were staring fearfully at him from the corner of the room. "It's okay see. I'm not gonna hurt you" He slowly raised his gloved hands.

"What's happening in this city?" asked Harry, trying to understand why these people are being attacked.

"They are rebels. They've come to kill the mad king." A _Mad King rules this country? rules this country? On purpose? _Though Harry as he stared in the hall to see if other soldiers were coming his woman wasn't done."Who are you... Ser? Are you with the Night's Watch? I don't recognize your colors."

"My name's Harry, and I'm not with anyone. More importantly, I can hear footsteps coming this way. Do you trust me right now?"

The woman stared at him and slowly nodded. "Yes." The little girl seemed to be trying to grasp the contents of the conversation and her face shifted in different facial expressions. _Cute._

"Can you think of any place that you would be safe right now?" She looked to be deep in thought and Harry through some superficial legilimency watched as her mind seemed to project images of another castle, which seemed to be in a distant desert-like town. He also saw a man's face with a similar skin tone as her.

The destination felt too far away to side-along apparate two muggles with him to an unfamiliar area. He made a grab for their hands, and apparated with the images projected from the woman's mind anyway. It could work.

The city wasn't safe. Too many soldiers and bodies littered the ground. Harry felt physical pain stopping him from reaching his destination. And fell with them to the hard ground.

He stood up from the hard ground and looked around to see that he was in some sort area surrounded by mountains. Maybe they managed to get close to their destination.

He started at his passengers, they seemed to be in one piece, with no body parts missing. _Good._ But it looks like the little girl vomited on the ground. _Gross. _Now that he looked at them properly their features were similar, they had similar olive skin, but the woman had dark hair to the little girl's brown. _Parent and child. Obviously.__  
_  
"What should I call you two?" He asked pointing at them in turns after they seemed to get their bearings and the mother started fussing on the little girl.

The woman stared at him as if the answer were common sense. "I'm Princess Elia of House Martell. And this is my daughter Rhaenys. How did you get us here? Did you use magic? How is this possible?" Elia questioned after she realized she wasn't in that castle anymore.

The little girl, Rhaenys, seemed to be in wonder of her surroundings and as to how she suddenly found herself here. She was running from one place to the other as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Yes, it was magic, it was the only way to remove you from the castle without going through the soldiers outside." She seemed to accept the existence of magic easily enough, but her eyes suddenly narrowed at him in anger. _Really?_

That's the thanks I get?

"Magic has been dead for centuries. What's your purpose for rescuing us? You don't seem to wear Lannister colors, and you also aren't one of our guards." _Well your guards were too busy being dead._

"I was just passing by." _Smooth Harry._ Elia snorted.

"A passerby who casually threw The Mountain against the wall? What house do you fight for Ser? Are me and my daughter to be used for ransom?"

Harry sighed at the difficult woman."No, no ransom. I heard the screaming, ran inside and did what I thought was right. I didn't particularly needed a reason to save you from that man."

She seemed to believe him now, barely. "Rhaenys don't wander off." Elia told the seemingly hyperactive little girl who nodded. She seemed to have picked up a few different stones from the area.

"If I were to take a guess Ser, you are either from the North or the Free Cities, but I don't recognize your accent." Harry was curious "What difference does it make as to what House I represent?"

Elia closed her eyes and seemed to think.

"Well, if you were allied with the king you would have kept us there on his orders. If you were loyal to my family in particular chances are you would be there to save or protect me, and in case you weren't any of the above you could also be part of the rebellion and would use me and my children for ransom, killing or worse." _Damn._

"…But you were dressed in black, so either you were from the Night's Watch picking up new recruits before the attack or you were our chance at salvation" Elia finished her reasoning.

"Wait. Children. Do you mean the little baby was also…" Harry trailed off and Elia visibly saddened.

"No. It wasn't my Aegon. Lord Varys though it best if my baby was switched with a servant's so that the rebels wouldn't feel tempted to kill a probable Targaryen heir. He said it was wrong of the king to keep us here." She smiled sadly.

"If the King Aerys, Rhaegar and Prince Viserys perished during the rebellion. Aegon would still have a good claim for the Iron Throne." She finished and went silent.

Harry tuned out Elia and his mind was going a mile a minute. _Words likeMad King, Princess, Prince, Rebellion, Night's Watch, Free Cities, Lannister, Targaryen, Martell. Iron Throne running through his head and all unfamiliar to him. Where the fuck am I? Does Death call this a fucking SMALL setback?_

"...And you're not listening to me." He heard the princess say. "Are you taking us to Dorne? We can't very well stay here, It doesn't look like we are in the Red Mountains."

_Great. _Another landscape he never heard of. It seemed to be getting dark. And it doesn't look like it's a safe place for a woman and a little girl to spend the night in this world.

Harry search his robes for his spare tent. Elia and Rhaenys looked on curiously as he did it. When he found it, he started to set it up on the floor and wandlessly casted the spell to assemble it.

Some materials rose into the air while the ropes took their proper places, and its place stood a white tent, which wouldn't look to out of place in the muggle world. In _his_ muggle world. Rhaenys stuffed her assorted collection of stones in the hem of her dress and ran inside the tent.

"Rhaenys, wait!" her mother shouted and ran inside after her.

Harry casted a Muggle-Repelling charm on the tent, they would be safe from animals and people. He went inside after the mother-daughter pair.

Elia stared dumbfounded at the inside of the tent. The inside was pretty simple, contained only the bare essentials, a few sleeping quarters, a small kitchen and bathroom.

Elia and Rhaenys stared at the different objects seemingly wondering how they all fit in the modest tent. "You should close your mouth now Elia, it's starting to catch flies." Joked Harry.

She wasn't offended and giggled at his lame joke.

"We'll stay here today. I'm not really familiar with these mountains and it's too dark to move anywhere right now. You and Rhaenys can take one of the rooms." Elia then stared at Harry.

"Are we safe?" Harry nodded yes to her question. "As safe as you can be right now." She seemed to accept that answer and picked Rhaenys and dragged her to one of the rooms. Harry then went to the fridge and went about making himself a sandwich, he was hungry and didn't really remember the last meal he had. _Weird._

Now that he was satisfied, he walked to his bed and he finally could organize his thoughts without pressure from soldier attacks or impending death, either his or the princess' and her child"

He remembered bits and pieces of his conversation with Death. _He had to_ _collect the hallows. He _stood from the bed search his mokeskin pouch for his Invisibility Cloak. It wasn't in there. It wasn't in any of his other pockets. _It. Fucking. Isn't. Here._

He picked up his wand from the pouch. "Point me my cloak!" The wand started to spin and spin, with no signs of stopping, harry forcefully stopped it by taking hold of it again.

He tried with the other hallows but the result was the same. _But I'm still Master of Death, so the hallows must still recognize me as their owner, for now._ Harry close his eyes in meditation and tried to feel them with his magic, he felt faint tugs in different directions, but they were still too faint and far apart to follow.

_He came to the conclusion he was in a different world than his own. Harry didn't recognize any of the terms or landmarks spoken earlier by Elia. So he was in this unfamiliar world alone and without any sort of clue as to where to go or how to blend in with these people._

_So it looks like I'm going to need a guide. _Though Harry as he stared at the room where Elia and Rhaenys retreated themselves for the night. Harry then went to his bedroom and dropped in his bed. He remembered his dirty blond haired girlfriend. _Luna. How the hell am I supposed to find my way back to you now? _

The answer didn't come to him. He felt his eyelids getting heavier.

Harry awoke the next morning to the face of the little girl he saved yesterday, Rhaenys, staring down at him and she seemed to be steeling herself for something. She nodded to herself.

"Ser Wizard do you have any toys in here?" asked Rhaenys.

Harry was taken aback by the girl's simple request. "No, I don't have any toys here Rhaenys." She was visibly saddened by his response.

"Ah... Sorry." She started to apologize as he started at her purple eyes.

Harry then had an idea. "Do you remember those stones you picked up yesterday?" he asked.

Rhaenys nodded. "Can you bring some of them here?"

She ran out of his room down the hallway and a voice came from the hall.

"You're spoiling her, Ser Harry." It was Elia, she seemed amused.

"It's nothing, really." When Rhaenys returned with five different stones, Harry was surprised, it looked like she had selected the ones she liked best. He guessed they were pretty-ish. Kinda. _They looked as good as rocks picked up from the road could look._

"Can you give me one of them?" She stared at him fiercely with her purple eyes and reluctantly nodded. She then stared intently at her hands and it looks like she was deciding which stone she liked the least for him to use as a test subject with his magic.

She eventually deposited a small pebble on his hand. Harry closed his hands and tried to visualize a doll that wouldn't look too out of place in this world, which managed to be even less advanced than the wizarding world.

He thought that a rag doll might be passable as a toy here, so he transfigured the pebble into a doll with brownish hair and similar clothing as Rhaenys.

Harry deposited the new doll into Rhaenys hands and she seemed overjoyed at her present. "Thank you, Ser Wizard." Rhaenys shouted as she went running down the hallway.

"Yes, thank you, _Ser Wizard._" Elia giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

Harry smiled shyly but refused to be embarrassed by this. "Just call me Harry. I'm not a knight, and I would rather not broadcast I'm a wizard."

"Broad...cast? repeated Elia.

_Oh. Awkward. _"It means I'd rather not let everyone know I'm a wizard."

Elia seemed surprised "Oh. But why? Magic has been dead for so long. Everyone would know your name and power." Harry stared at her

"Exactly. Being recognized isn't something I really want right now. More importantly, why did the soldiers attack your city?" Harry asked since he was still trying to grasp the situation in that town.

Elia's mood seemed to darken. "I think it all started when Rhaegar crowned _her_ Queen of Love and Beauty."

_I'm sensing some hostility here. _Harry then asked "Who's Rhaegar?"

"My husband." _Ouch._ She continued "I don't know where you hail from Harry, but in the Seven Kingdoms when a Knight wins a tournament. He can select a woman between any of the present, and crown her the Queen of Love and Beauty, it might be someone he loves, or it can be the start of a courting."

"My husband chose Lyanna Stark." _Oh. Harry regretted bringing this up._

"Sorry." Harry apologized.

Elia stared at the floor "Don't be. A year or so after the tournament he and the Stark girl disappeared, the official story is that he kidnapped her. As not only was he already married but Lyanna Stark was also betrothed to Robert Baratheon."

"But you don't think that's what really happened, do you?" Harry questioned.

Elia frowned. "No. I think they probably loved each other. You see Harry, there's a saying about the Targaryens, about madness and greatness being two sides of the same coin, and every time a Targaryen is born, the gods would flip a coin, and the world would holds its breath for the result. Maybe Lyanna was Rhaegar's madness."

"I hold no delusions about believing myself to be more beautiful than the Stark girl, Harry. But was she really worth starting a war over? Her father and brother eventually got to King's Landing shouting for Rhaegar to come out and die. But King Aerys came out instead and had them arrested for treason and burned the father in front of the son, who was bound and eventually strangled himself in the struggle to break free."

"Just like that his actions caused the death of a Lord and his eldest son and heir. King Aerys then demanded Jon Arryn brought him the heads of his wards Eddard Stark, Lyanna's brother, and Robert Baratheon, her betrothed. The result was the rebellion."

"… The houses loyalties divided between the king and the rebels and I don't really think I need to explain what happened after to you now do I Harry? I guess you saw the aftermath as you were _passing by_."

Harry had the decency to be ashamed of his lie, but Elia smiled at him.

"Thank you Harry, for being there. The king kept me and my children as a means to ensure my family loyalty and prevent them from rising against him as well. When all seemed hopeless you came and saved me and my Rhaenys in time."

_Man, this king is an asshole. _Harry nodded as it felt good saving someone who genuinely appreciated his actions.

"Well, I guess you and Rhaenys must be hungry, right?" Elia nodded.

They probably didn't have a meal yet with all the crap going on in their life. Harry quickly made for the kitchen as she followed, and stared fondly at her daughter playing with her new doll.

Harry then picked up some bacon and eggs from the fridge, since he felt it would be quick enough to make and they were all hungry. He felt Elia staring at him and registering how he made everything work, after everything was prepared, Harry prepared to serve breakfast with some juice.

"Elia, please call Rhaenys for breakfast" Harry suggested as he served the dishes.

A minute later she came running and sat in a chair on her mother's side. She clumsily held the fork and ate her first bite "It's good!" shouted the little girl. Elia nodded.

"Yes, it is quite delicious, Harry." Mother and daughter ate without any concerns for table manners he thought might be expected of princesses. They've probably been hungry for a while.

After they were finished and the dishes we're washed, Harry knew they had to get moving, if she's a princess it wouldn't be safe for them to stay in a place like this for long.

"Are you familiar with these lands?" She nodded. "We seem to be around near Sunspear, the seat of house Martell, my brothers would be there."

"How do you figure I wouldn't know where you lived?" Harry asked.

"Your eyes narrowed a little every time I spoke of a place that I guessed is unfamiliar to you Harry, you don't dress or act like a servant or citizen, you also don't seem to have a liege lord" _She was sharp._

"...Magic is really incredible Harry, to be able to move us from one place to the other in such a short time."

Harry couldn't really disagree with that. By apparating with them here it looks like he gained days, or weeks on Elia's pursuers. And that's if they realize she managed to escape home. "Well, it _is _quite convenient." Harry pointed out and Elia laughed._  
_  
The next few days were spent walking through the desert under disillusionment charms, which amused Rhaenys to no end.

"I never though I'd ever see Sunspear again." Elia said quietly as the city walls appeared in the distance.

Harry could vaguely connect the city in his sights to the one he saw when he looked briefly at Elia's mind, the city was heavily walled and a palace could also be seen.

"Well, I've been known to do the impossible." Harry said laughing while he carried the sleeping Rhaenys in his arms.

"So are going show yourself at the gates or should we try infiltrating the city?"

Elia seemed to be considering her options. "I think I should announce myself at the at the gates, I mean, I don't mean to belittle your abilities Harry, but I haven't really changed dresses in a few days." Elia joked.

Harry agreed. They were able to take baths at least, but it doesn't change the fact that they are wearing the same clothes they did almost a week ago, there really wasn't any time to get her any spare clothes at the time and if wasn't for the Reparo he sent her way she would be even worse for wear.

That would be a pretty awkward situation for him to explain to her family. Let's be thankful for that.

They walked two more days before they were near enough of the city gates, when he heard voices coming from the top of the walls.

"Who goes there!"

Harry deposited little Rhaenys on the ground since she had awoken, and looked up at the voice as he thought of what he should answer the guards. He then heard Elia speak.

"I'm princess Elia of House Martell, and this is my daughter Rhaenys Targaryen." He heard Elia speak in what he guessed is a royal sounding voice, he then watched as some of the guards spluttered and shouts of "Seven hells!" could be heard above.

It wasn't long before the gate the gate was opened and the city came into view, but before they could walk through the gates, soldiers came out running and started to surround them. _Shit. So much for trying not to draw too much attention._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**_: The same warnings from the last chapter still apply._

_I tried this one on Elia's POV as I wanted to deal with all the crap she's dealt with during her life and then move the story forward. Let's just say this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. And probably put me off from doing other characters POVs._

_Next chapter will be Harry's as I want to get away from Dorne._

_I might accidentally butcher the ASoIaF timeline. Sorry in advance._

_I probably won't write the third chapter for another month._

**_End of Author's Notes._**

Character Ages:

Harry Potter: 18

Elia Martell: 26

Rhaenys Targaryen: 3

Oberyn Martell: 25

Doran Martell: 35

Arianne Martell: 7

Elia I

She survived.

It's still hard to believe she's on her way to Sunspear after all that happened earlier.

She thought back to the events in the Red Keep, being kept prisoner by King Aerys while his wife was shipped to safety in Dragonstone, her hopelessness only increased when he decided to open the city walls.

Lannister forces invaded and started to kill the citizens and steal whatever they could carry. She still remembered the hopelessness of being face-to-face with those monsters, Amory Lorch and The Mountain, as she tried to keep them away from her children.

Elia thought she had failed her daughter when Lorch managed to get through her to her sleeping quarters where Rhaenys was hiding.

Elia was sure Aegon would be safe, after all, he was part of Varys schemes. But try as she might, she can't help but thank the gods he whisked Aegon away, seeing that infant getting crushed against the wall was almost as painful as she had watched her own baby being killed.

After Gregor Clegane set his sights on her with his hands still bloodied and torn her dress, she lost hope of ever seeing them again.

She tried not to cry. But it was pointless.

But then her attacker found himself without armor, which surprised her. When he tried to look for the source of his predicament, he was hit in the face by a blast of blue light and was thrown against the wall.

She briefly looked at her savior, he was dressed in a black shirt, blue pants of some strange fashion, and he also wore a black cloak. Night's Watch, maybe?

Her heart started racing as she thought of her daughter.

She wasted no more time and ran to her bedchamber where she told Rhaenys to hide.

The pig might have found her, and her savior seemed to be following her.

_No, no, no. _Her mind screamed at the possibility of Lorch dragging her daughter's still body from under the bed, but that was not to be as she heard screams of "Mommy!"

Elia threw herself against him trying to make him lose his hold on Rhaenys. She endured his lustful stares and heard him say the name Tywin Lannister, she realized she would not survive that day.

As he reached for his sword another blast of light seemed to hit his hand, cutting it clean off.

Magic. A mage was helping her. It was her silent follower. Elia heard his voice for the first time as he shouted for her to get Rhaenys. She complied quickly.

The stranger named himself Harry and asked if she trusted him at that moment. Trusting anyone in King's Landing is a mistake, from the Mad King who burned his followers, to the anyone in the Small Council, not even her own husband.

Elia looked at his earnest eyes and decided that she would take the risk.

She nodded. Ser Harry looked to be her only choice of survival.

He asked if she knew of a place where she would be safe right now, she knew that Varys would know many passageways out of the castle but only if it suited him. She thought of home, Sunspear, and her brother Oberyn.

But before she was able to ask the purpose of that question he grabbed one of her hand and also did the same with Rhaenys before she could react.

Elia felt incredible pain for a single moment, like she had been crushed and put back together, then she fell unceremoniously to the ground.

She checked to see if Rhaenys was injured, but she had only threw-up.

Elia looked around and saw mountains nearby, it was a bit too dark to guess where they were. Mayhaps they were in Dorne. How is such a thing even possible?

She was free from her entrapment at King's Landing, free of Aerys and… free of Rhaegar.

_Did you find what you were looking for, Rhaegar?_

Elia was angry, maybe she just escaped one prison to end up in another, what would be Harry's purpose for saving her?

He explained that he didn't need a reason for saving her, but life so far has taught her better, life isn't a song.

Now they were stranded in those mountains without any means to protect themselves but Harry, which would need to sleep eventually. They would have to worry about animals and bandits.

But it seemed he was prepared for such an event as he had a tent which was mounted with his magic. There were a couch, a few beds and a kitchen, it seemed as though the outside was an illusion hiding the space inside.

Experiencing magic first hand was an indescribable feeling. Elia thought not even maesters who pursued the study of magic would have been privy to such knowledge. Books certainly couldn't describe anything she has seen so far.

The inside of the tent was well-lit, but it wasn't illuminated by candles, and there were a few kitchen utensils she didn't particularly recognized, but it felt like as she was safe for what felt like the first time in a long while.

In the now well-lit environment she could finally look at his face properly, he was comely, had short hair, and bright green eyes. She noticed he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

_Interesting. What could have possibly left that there?_

She still managed to sleep after her whole ordeal, but dreamt of her baby boy. Where could he possibly be right now? Was he safe? Who would be feeding him?

Her thoughts turned to that of her rescuer.

Harry was a strange man.

And that's disregarding the fact that he has magic.

He gave Rhaenys a doll when she was bored, which he transformed from one of the stones her daughter had collected.

Her daughter loved the doll, Rhaenys then ran smiling to play with her new toy.

Rhaenys was pretty lonely when Rhaegar would be absent for long periods of time, and there weren't many other kids Aerys would allow in the Red Keep, so it feels pretty good to see her smiling so openly right now over something so simple.

But it also brought up a lot of questions about Harry.

At first she thought Harry was a highborn, he was polite enough, handsome, but sometimes spoke strange words that sounded made-up and he seemed to be unfamiliar with everything she spoke.

Harry was neither a knight, nor a servant. He seemed educated, but not at the same time.

He casually calls her and Rhaenys by their given names without any regards to their ranks which suggested he has never lived with royalty in the past, or maybe it was just a strange quirk of his personality.

Maybe he was from the Free Cities, but if he were, what would he be doing in King' Landing while Lannister forces sacked the city? Why would he feel the need to risk his life instead of running?

Wherever he is from, she is glad Harry was there that night.

Walking to Sunspear for days was tiring especially in her current condition and Harry seemed extremely uncomfortable as they traveled. He took to rolling up his sleeves, he was overdressed, after all.

Harry had to carry Rhaenys during most of the walking distance, since his magic, to her surprise, made it possible for them to blend in the background. It just spelled trouble for a little girl who ran everywhere.

He managed to bring them home. It's been so long since she's been here. Elia didn't expect to ever see it again after her marriage to Rhaegar, she missed it, the food, her brothers, her late mother.

Maybe being in Dorne again would do her health some good, being away from King's Landing was the most fun she had in years.

When they got to the gate, she announced herself and Rhaenys. She was tired, sweaty and their clothes were dirty, she felt like she could just drop down after bathing.

It was then that guards came rushing out of the gates. Harry looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here, he seemed to be trying to decide if he attacked the guards or if he should use his magic to escape.

She briefly touched his hand and silently nodded to him, no harm would come to him. Harry smiled at her nervously.

One of the guards went forward and spoke "Princess Elia, how is this possible?"

Before she could answer she heard the sound of a horse approaching. It was Oberyn. The guards opened their formation around us so that he could approach.

"…Elia?" He asked in disbelief.

Oberyn dismounted his stallion and ran in her direction.

"Elia, how did you get here? We received a raven about your disappearance in King's Landing!" He questioned as he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"We managed to be smuggled out of the city before the attack. Me and Rhaenys are safe" _It wasn't a lie. Barely. _

The guards seemed to accept this answer but she caught Oberyn's eyes narrowing a little at her answer. He ordered most of the guards to return to their positions.

Harry relaxed his stance at the guards dwindling numbers but her brother stared at him for a lot more time than necessary, until eventually she heard her daughter's voice.

"Mama who is he?" asked Rhaenys as she looked up at her uncle.

Oberyn turned and looked for the source of the voice, who was her ever curious daughter.

"Oh is this little Rhaenys?" Oberyn smiled as he heard her voice and picked her up and started to spin with her. Rhaenys screamed surprised but eventually started giggling.

"He's your uncle Oberyn." Elia laughed.

"Obryn!" Rhaenys tried the name on her tongue.

There wasn't any opportunity for her family to properly meet her daughter as the king's mistrust of his subjects drove him to suspect everyone and she didn't want her to put her family life in danger with his unfounded suspicion.

She tried to look for Harry only to discover he seemed to be a little ways back, smiling almost sadly at the sight of their reunion.

Her brother seemed to notice her searching eyes as he smirked.

"So Elia… Who's your paramour?" Elia stumbled as her stupid brother laughed.

For real? That's the first thing he has to ask his sister he doesn't see in years?

"Harry has been nothing but courteous to us." Elia finished angrily as she made a hand and tried to hit her brother.

"I noticed that he managed to get you to Sunspear without a carriage, or anything else other than the clothes on your body." Oberyn pointed out.

If only he knew. But there wasn't really any time to pick anything before she found herself in the desert and it wasn't as there was something in King's Landing she'll miss terribly.

"The horses… died, you know how harsh the desert can be to them, and the stallions in King's Landing are not as strong as the ones here." Elia lied as she tried to keep Harry's secret.

She didn't particularly want to lie to her brother but she wanted to respect Harry's wishes of his magic being kept secret, which her brother seemed to be trying to turn into a dreadful chore.

"That, my dear Elia, is true." Oberyn joked.

_She hoped it was a joke, at least._

"I also noticed he also brought you here from King's Landing alone, and without a sword, your northerner must be truly skillful" Her brother wasn't going to let this go.

"Harry though it best if we left with a few people, if many soldiers were seen with us. The rebels would probably think someone related to the king was being escorted outside the city." Elia said as she tried to justify her savior's fictitious actions.

Oberyn nodded somberly. "Me and Doran thought the worst when we got word of your disappearance. As if it wasn't enough they kept you prisoner there, just the though of losing you..."

Elia smiled at her brother and lovingly touched his shoulder.

Harry seemed to be walking a little ways back with Rhaenys as she seemed fascinated with the new sights, they were close enough to the tower and she wanted to speak to her brothers in private.

"Harry, I need to speak to my brothers for a moment, would you mind watching Rhaenys for a little while?"

He shook his head. "No it's no big deal."

Rhaenys smiled and repeated cutely. "No big deal!"

"Yes Harry, to express my gratitude for bringing my sister home safely you will receive the full experience of the Dornish hospitality. There's enough fine wine and women to keep you satisfied." Her brother said with a flourish.

"...That won't be necessary." Harry tried discouraging her brother.

"If you prefer the company of men, it can also be arranged. We don't judge here in Dorne like you northerners do." Oberyn said smirking.

"NO! I like girls." Harry said quickly.

She narrowed her eyes at her brother. _Don't. Fucking. Go. There._

Oberyn motioned the remaining guards to escort Harry and Rhaenys to the palace, her daughter stared at her surprised and seemingly trying to understand why they were being separated but she nodded and waved and said she would see her soon.

She stared a bit in the direction they disappeared to.

Oberyn took this as his cue to speak "The Mad King is finally dead, killed by his own kingsguard! Jaime Lannister, kingslayer, his father Tywin must be proud."

_Tywin Lannister, If she never saw him again, it would still be too soon_.

"Good." She said as there was no love lost between her and the Aerys, and now she was privately glad Tywin hadn't accepted her mother's offer of marrying her with the kingslayer.

Oberyn smirked seemingly having similar thoughts, he guided her to the throne room, her other brother, Doran, was there.  
Doran had a little trouble walking so instead of forcing him to raise and slowly walk to them they approached him at a steady pace.

"Leave us." She heard Oberyn say to the remaining guards.

"Elia?" Doran asked as he was clearly also surprised at her presence.

"Yes, we managed to leave King's Landing before the attack." Elia smiled sadly.

"Thank the gods, this war has already taken too much of our family." Doran said gravely.

"…We lost our uncle Lewyn, to lose you as well would be too painful." Elia smiled felt a pang in her heart.

All because she was only a pawn in their Game of Thrones, the dornish princess of frail health, bedridden and shamed by her lord husband after she gave birth to his heirs.

"But you suffered the most out of all of us Elia, as Robert Baratheon's rebellion cost you your husband and son."

"…They proclaimed him the new King of the Seven Kingdoms."

_WHAT? Rhaegar was killed? _

"He killed Rhaegar?" Elia heard herself say.

"Rhaegar took a blow to the chest on the in a crossing on the Green Fork of the Trident, they're calling it the Ruby ford now." Oberyn said but she could see he was holding back his laughter.

Even if her brother had his _open_ way of living, she knew he took offense when Rhaegar chose Lyanna over her.

_Was it worth it Rhaegar?_

She wouldn't mourn him, if left alone his actions would've caused not only his own death and hers, but also the deaths of their children.

She remembered her house words. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. That's what she would strive herself to be.

She, Rhaenys and Aegon would rise above it.

Elia thought about telling her brothers about Aegon being alive, but in the state they are right now they would probably start searching for him. She knew whatever plans Varys had with Aegon it didn't involve she and Rhaenys' survival.

She had to search for her son without alerting the Master of Whisperers, but her Aegon by now was probably shipped off Westeros.

"I think we should keep the fact that I survived a secret for now. The war is too fresh and Robert's hate for Rhaegar is still too intense, he could try to have me or Rhaenys killed as well." _Try to have me killed_ _again._

Doran seemed to contemplate her suggestion, but Oberyn looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think it's probably best if at least for now we act as if we still suspect they killed Elia." Doran agreed.

"So did the gods provide our sister with the means of hiding from view?" Oberyn tried to joke, but she didn't feel like indulging him.

"I'll stay out of their sights." Elia said determinedly.

After she bathed with Rhaenys, she decided to speak to Harry sooner rather than later and he disappeared.

He was still dressed in the same clothes, but they looked fresh somehow. Doesn't the heat bother him anymore?

He noticed her staring, his brilliant green eyes searched for her and he smiled.

"Oh, hey Elia." Harry said.

"Harry, would you be willing to accompany me to the Water Gardens tomorrow? I'd like for Rhaenys to have the opportunity to meet them."

Harry seemed to consider her invitation, and eventually nodded. "Sure Elia, I'd love to."

After Harry was settled in his room for the night she called for her handmaid and gave her some specific instructions for the next day.

When she got back to her bedchambers she looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw herself a victim, still trapped and weak.

The next day after she and Rhaenys were prepared in their carriage, she asked why Harry seemed uncomfortable with the idea of riding.

"I never rode this kind of horse before." _What other kinds where there?_

He promised to meet her there, but she wasn't dissuaded and forced him to go along with them in their carriage.

The trip took a good part of the night but eventually the beautiful sight appeared in their views. Rhaenys looked around in wonder and it seemed she wanted to start playing as soon as her little feet touched the ground.

She wanted her children to have this experience before they grew up, maybe she'll also bring Aegon here soon enough.

Elia instructed Rhaenys not to introduce herself to the other children, children of all sorts played there and she didn't want to take any chances of her name reaching any unwanted ears.

Rhaenys nodded and ran in the direction of the pool.

She motioned for Harry to sit with her on one of the chairs that overlooked the gardens, he nodded and sat in silence for a while, his arms crossed as he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Elia, where would I be able to find a world's map?" Harry questioned.

"…A world's map?"Elia repeated. _Why would he need a map?  
_

Harry looked at her strangely. "Yes, a map with all the cities in the world, lands, seas, everything."

_Would such a map even exist?_

"Harry, with a few exceptions outside of Westeros and Essos, not much of the world has been mapped." Elia explained.

Harry seemed to deflate at that.

"Harry, what land do you come from, maybe I'll know where it is?" She needed to know the mystery of Harry's origins.

"Not from Westeros or Essos I'm afraid." Harry answered quietly.

So that's probably why everything is so unfamiliar to him, but what would have brought him to King's Landing in the first place?

"Are you from beyond the wall?" Harry seemed confused.

"What wall?" he questioned.  
"THE wall. The one guarded by the Night's Watch, they dress in black, swear off women, and protect us from all those myths the northern folk believe." Elia said jokingly.  
"Why would anybody do that?" he questioned in mock astonishment.

It was a legitimate question, but it also looked like Harry was unfamiliar with the wall.

"They're mostly criminals who are thrown there as an alternative of death, some go for _honor._" She continued.

"Oh."

"So you're also not a wildling, that's reassuring." Elia said mildy.

"You people have strange terms." Harry smirked.

That was rich coming from him of all people.

"Harry, not many people experience a lot of traveling in their lives here, the costs are high and the journey are generally long so for someone to have mapped the entire world is nigh impossible." Elia continued.

"There's always a first time for everything." He said almost as he believed himself.

"So now you plan on becoming Harry, the Mapper?" Elia smiled as she watched Rhaenys splash some water on another girl.

"Close enough. I need to see as much of the world as I can, and as fast as I can." Harry explained.

Elia wished she was strong enough to be able to travel the world on a whim like that, but from what she has seen of him, and as she is right now, she would just be a burden to him.

Harry seemingly caught on to her sadness.

"Don't look so down Elia, I'll try to visit you and Rhaenys as much as I can. It's not like a ship will slow me down" Harry said grinning.

Elia nodded. It seemed as though her life wasn't going to be the only one changed by Harry's appearance in their lives, he seems to be destined for great things.

She hopes he remembers her as more than a woman he saved once, a damsel in distress from a song, and Elia vows to herself to become more than she is right now, she won't be forgotten or overlooked by anyone ever again.

"Before I left Sunspear I'd like to give you something." Harry started to say after a few moments.

_What could Harry possibly want to give her?_ He doesn't particularly owe her anything, and he already has her gratitude.

"Where did you find the time to buy anything?" Elia questioned.

"It's not something bought, It's something made." Harry explained.

Elia stared at him as she tried to guess what could he have made her in the time they have know each other.

"...I might have overheard someone talk about your health and how you seem to tire easily, even if you are not doing anything particularly straining at the time." Harry finished awkwardly.

_How in seven hells did that come up in any conversation?!_

Elia was angry. She didn't particularly needed to be reminded of her condition right now, and how she wouldn't be able to bear another child, or how she isn't strong enough.

"Harry I don't mean to belittle you but what could you possible do about that? A maester already examined me after Aegon's birth, and said I'd not survive the next" Elia said sourly.

"I'm not a maester." He said seriously.

Her angry black eyes stared at his determined green ones.

"Fine, I'll take your gift, but only because I've grown to tolerate you these past few days." Elia said with mock harshness.

"Only tolerate?" Harry said laughing.

"...I'll give it to you when we return to Sunspear." Harry finished.

"Yes Harry, give it to me when we return to Sunspear!" Elia laughed as she walked to pick up Rhaenys and Harry spluttered. It seemed she was her brother's sister after all.

Her daughter seemed to think herself a fish now and refused to leave the water. She only relented and came out of the pool after being reminded of dinner and the promise of being able to swim there again soon.

The Journey back to Sunspear took most of the next day and when they reached their destination, Harry said his goodbyes to her and Rhaenys and walked in the direction of the room where he stayed.

Dining with her family was an uneventful affair even if they were accompanied by more people than she and Rhaenys were used to, her brothers were also present, with the addition of Arienne and one of Oberyn's sand snakes.

After she'd managed to convince Rhaenys to sleep, she went to see Harry and discover what kind of gift could he possibly have for her?

After she knocked on his door, she heard him calling her inside.

Harry had his hands behind his back as she entered his room, and revealed the object of her curiosity as she stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"_This_ is my present for you." He said as he deposited a small vial on her hands.

It felt warm and the liquid it contained looked almost golden in color.

" ...Drink this before going to bed today." He said as he watched her inspecting the vial in the candlelight.

"What if it's poison?" She found herself saying.

Harry then looked her in the eyes and said. "Sometimes the best thing you can do is charge in. Only you can determine what ultimately your actions will be, if you decide to play it safe or not, it's your choice."

Elia nodded firmly. _Yes, the choice is indeed hers._

"...But if you decide not to drink it, don't throw it away, you could either give it back to me when we see each other again or you might feel the need for it in the future and I won't give you another one." He said in a serious tone.

_Just what is the purpose of this potion?_

"Thank you Harry, I think I'll retire for the night."

"Goodbye Elia." She had forgotten Harry would be leaving after giving her this.

"Will you be leaving Sunspear now?" Elia questioned sadly.

"Not now, but when I wake up. I'd rather do everything when the sun's up, but it's just in case we don't see each other before I left, and I'm not really that good at goodbyes."

"In that case... goodbye Harry. Thank you for everything you did for my family." Her only answer was a smile and a nod.

When she found herself back in her chambers, Elia stared at the glowing liquid in her hand and thought about showing it to her brother Oberyn, he is well-versed in his knowledge of poisons.

But whatever her brother was doing at this time of the night is something she probably don't want to walk into, and Harry seemed to imply earlier that it was somehow related to her health, so maybe she should drink it?

Hours passed as Elia stared at the liquid before she opened the vial and decided to drink it, whatever the contents might be.

It didn't particularly have a strong smell but she decided to have it in one go regardless.

The tasted felt almost sweet, and she emptied the contents of the vial quickly enough, but then her body felt somehow heavier and she found it harder to keep her eyelids open.

"Mommy, mommy!" Came Rhaenys' voice from somewhere around her.

"...Hmm, what is it Rhaenys?" She still felt like sleeping a little longer.

"Time for breakfast!" Her daughter exclaimed as she shook her arm with both hands trying to get her to wake up.

"Already?"

"Yes!" was the one word reply she got.

She saw that Rhaenys was holding the doll Harry got her, it looked beautifully well-made and detailed, better than any other she's ever seen, her daughter always seemed to be holding it nowadays and it was a chore trying to get her to release it.

"Alright, alright." She stood and started to get dressed as she watched from the corner of eye as her daughter played and watched her impatiently.

As they descended the stairs she suddenly felt hungry.

_Really hungry._

As they sat on the table to break their fast with Doran, Oberyn and Arianne, she quickly filled Rhaenys' plate and got started on hers, which she filled it with a little portion of everything.

Oberyn stared at her seemingly impressed.

"So your boy tired you out didn't he, Elia?"

"Don't start, Oberyn." Elia answered impatiently as she filled her plate.

He shut up after that, and she saw Arienne smirking.

"...The man in black? With aunt Elia?"

"No! I'm just hungry, and don't listen to Oberyn." Was her angry reply.

Everything was especially delicious today, there's was not much opportunity to eat dornish cuisine in King's Landing, and she thanked the gods for having the opportunity to eat it in the last few days.

She felt the stares of everyone at the table as she gobbled down her food.

"Mommy, slow down!" Rhaenys shouted from her side.

She stared at her daughter and nodded as she stabbed another portion and shoved it down her mouth.

"Yes, Elia, please leave some for the rest of us." Oberyn joked.

_He just couldn't stay quiet._

Elia finally felt herself sated, and she saw that she had indeed emptied a lot of the plates around her. She felt a little embarrassed. _Well, not really._ But she pretended she did anyway.

She stared at everyone who resumed eating and saw that her daughter was playing with her food.

"Rhaenys, I already told you not to play with your food."

"Yes Rhaenys, finish quickly or your mother might eat all of it." Oberyn smirked as he sipped his wine.

Arianne laughed at her uncle's joke and even Doran let a smile escape, Rhaenys on the other hand stared at her with widened eyes, and quickly resumed eating and drinking as fast as she could.

She felt like kicking Oberyn under the table, shame he was quite a bit away from her.

But where did her appetite today come from anyway? Was that the purpose of Harry's potion?

After Rhaenys finished her food, she excused herself from the table and went to the guest room where Harry was staying.

The room looked recently vacated and it didn't look like Harry left any of his belongings behind.

Elia saw a note in the bed.

_Take a look in the mirror when you find the time. And tell Rhaenys I'll miss her. _

_~H._

She ran to her room and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Her skin gained some color and she looked... healthier? Is the best description she could find. The Elia who stare her back in the mirror looked fairer than the one yesterday, younger even.

_Could he really have had something to do with this?_

Elia tried asking the guards if any of them saw Harry leaving but all their answers were negative, she even went as far as the gates.

No sign of Harry, he really left, gone like he were never there in the first place.

She then saw Maester Caleotte rushing towards her.

"Princess Elia! We received a raven from Starfall."

_News from Ashara, Mayhaps?_ "Speak, Maester Caleotte."

"...Ser Arthur Dayne is dead and Lady Ashara threw herself into the sea from atop the Palestone Sword."

"_WHAT?"_ Was her only thing that came out of her mouth.


End file.
